A stick of lipstick conventionally consists of a paste of cosmetic product which the user can apply by pressing it against her lips. The end of the stick which is placed against the lips is generally contoured for lips. The opposite end of the stick is often nested inside a receptacle of the dispenser. The receptacle is sometimes called a “cup,” the stick of lipstick is called a “bullet,” and the process of attaching the bullet inside the cup is called “nesting” the bullet.
In the case of a stick of lipstick made of soft paste, nesting it inside the cup requires exerting pressure on the end intended for the user's lips. The nesting force exerted can deform this end, which is undesirable.
In the case of a stick of lipstick made of hard paste, the position of the stick of lipstick relative to the dispenser may vary after insertion, which is undesirable.
Patent DE 900 544 therefore describes injecting a stream of compressed air in order to propel the stick to its nested position.